The invention relates to vehicle bodies.
Commercial vehicles are known which have a load carrying region which is substantially or completely enclosed and to which access is provided by one or more doors which may be of a variety of different types e.g. vertically hinged doors, horizontally hinged doors, roller shutter doors etc. It is known to provide doors in the long side walls of a commercial vehicle in which case it is most convenient if the doors are arranged to pivot or rotate about respective horizontal axes into regions above and below the load carrying region so that the load carrying region is made fully accessible without the opened doors providing any hinderance.
Commercial vehicles are also known in which pairs of horizontally pivotable doors which open, to give access into the load carrying region of a vehicle body are linked such that pivotal movement of a lower of the doors into an opened position results in a corresponding opening pivotal movement of the upper of the doors and the simultaneous tensioning of a spring, which spring subsequently serves to effect the closing movement of the upper door. A disadvantage of this arrangement is the added complication of a spring mechanism, and the lack of a positive connection between the doors in both opening and closing directions. Further, a spring mechanism may give long term reliability problems.